totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordercza Etna
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 16 Chris: Witajcie w półfinałowym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Giro D'Italia! Znajdujemy się po raz kolejny na moim jachcie, i zbliżamy się co raz bliżej gorącej i niebezpiecznej wyspy zwanej Sycylia! Ostatnio na Sardenii immunitet wygrała Debora, a przy dramatycznej ceremonii Daniel i Catherine ostatecznie odwrócili sie od Emmy wysyłając ją na wybuchowe siedzenie przegranych! Haha! To było coś. Teraz w programie została już tylko czwórka! Daniel pierwszy wyrzucony z ostatniej serii - a w tej łamacz serc i zdrajca, Debora - wścibska lesbijka która idzie do celu po trupach, Catherine - która pokazała ostatnio kim naprawdę jest czy niezrównoważony kaskader Charles? Jeden z nich wygra, a jeden z nich odpadnie już dzisiaj w Totalnej.... Porażce... Giroooooooooooooo D'Italia! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczął się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Statek, Dzien 35 Na niebie powoli wstawało już słońce, co oznaczało początek nowego dnia, i podczas gdy statek zmierzał ku następnej lokacji odcinka to finałowa czwórka nie miała zbyt wielkich luksusów gdyż wszyscy siedzieli w jednej kabinie, a co gorsze nikomu nie udało się zmrużyć oka gdyż Daniel wciąż opłakiwał ostatnią eliminacje. Debora: Słuchaj, kotek.. Debora usiadła obok niego. Debora: Wiem, że ci ciężko ale WSZYSCY CHCEMY TUTAJ SPAĆ! Daniel: Wy.. Nic nie rozumiecie. ;-; ' Debora: Gdybyś nie posłuchał się Catherine, to Emma nadal by tutaj była. Daniel: Gdybym nie posłuchał się ciebie, to i Theresa nadal by tutaj była.. Debora zacisnęła pięścią. Debora: Cóż, to nie moja wina że jesteś naiwną zabawką wszystkich. ;3 Daniel: To wcale nie tak.. ;-; Debora: Chyba jednak. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie Catherine uważnie obserwowała Debore i Daniela z założonymi rękami, a Charles robił wszystko żeby jej zaimponować. Charles: A co powiesz na to? :D Wyrwał pręt metalowy podtrzymujący łóżko i wygiął je tak, że kształtem przypominało kwiata. Nie zauważył jednak, że łóżko na którym siedziała Catherine się zawaliło. Charles: Oppps, wszystko gra? D: Catherine wstała i bez problemu wskoczyła mu w ramiona. Catherine: Nie, ale ten kwiat jest za to bardzo kawaii <3 Charles się zarumienił. ' Nagle wszystkich uczestników doszedł głos Chris'a z megafonu. Chris: Uwaga finałowa czwórko! Przeszliście już w tym programie przez wiele, więc za nim dopłyniemy na sycylie, na stołówce czeka na was PRAWDZIWA pizza! Wszyscy wybiegli z kabiny. Stołówka Charles dobiegł jako pierwszy. Charles: I gdzie jest.. Na środku stołu znajdowała się pełna Bteh a dookoła niej leżały puste opakowania po pizzy. W tym momencie dobiegła również reszta. Catherine: Gdzie jest moja pizza?! Spojrzała na Bteh. Bteh: Co się k*rwa lampisz lamusie? Chciało mi się jeść więc zjadłam! Nie obchodzi mnie to do czyjej m*rdy miało to trafić! Catherine: Ty... Catherine rzuciła się na Bteh i zaczęły się bić. Chris: Spokój! W stołówce pojawili się Chris z Chefem, który rozdzielił dziewczyny. Chris: Nie chcecie przecież marnować energii na zadanie, czyż nie? Daniel: Chwila.. Skoro Chef jest tutaj, to kto kieruje statkiem? Chris i Chef wymienili się spojrzeniem. Chris: Cóż.. Zostało nam jeszcze troche czasu zanim dopłyniemy, tak więc możecie sobie ponarzekać w pokoju zwierzeń. ^^ Pokój Zwierzeń ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Kilka minut później statek wreszcie dopłynął na wyspe i wszyscy udali się w strone wyjścia z jachtu. Sycylia, Port Riposto Po chwili wszyscy znaleźli się w malutkim porcie w miejscowości Riposto. Na horyzoncie przed nimi znajdowały się potężny wulkan. Chris odwrócił się w stronę zapatrzonej czwórki. Chris: Witamy na Sycylii! Najbardziej wysuniętej na południe wyspie Włoch, znana również jako wyspa słońca! To tutaj stoczycie pojedynek o wielki FINAŁ! Wyrzucił za siebie podręcznik, którym trafił w Bteh. Bteh: Jeszcze jeden taki ruch Chrisie McPed** i wsadze ci następny podręcznik w d**e! Chris: Shhhhhhhh, waruj! Zakleił jej buzie taśmą. Chris: Jak już wspominałem, nie mamy wiele czasu więc przejdźmy do zadania! Ale najpierw.. Pstryknął palcami, po czym Chef skuł kajdankami Catherine & Debore oraz Daniela & Charlesa. Chris: W tym zadaniu będziecie musieli okazać się współpracą, ponieważ.. Z Sycylii wróci tylko jedna para! Grupowe westchnięcie. Charles: Zaraz, zaraz ziom! D: Czyli oznacza to, że będe w finale z tym sztywnikiem albo w ogóle? Daniel: Hej! Wcale nie jest... Ok no dobra, jestem. ;-; Debora: Ja nie mam co narzekać. Nie ma to jak skopanie dupska największej rywalki w samym finale! ;> Catherine wybuchnęła złowrogim śmiechem. Chris: Nie do końca to miałem na myśli, ponieważ z Sycylii wszysce nie wrócą! Przekonamy się za to która para wrogów bedzię współpracować wystarczająco na to, żeby znaleźć się w finale... A czeka was.. Bteh zaczęła grać na werblach. Chris: Za wcześnie, Bteh.. Bteh: G*wno mnie to obchodzi! Chris: ... Anyway, dzisiaj czeka was wyścig na wulkan Etny, gdzie czekać będzie na was klucz do kajdanek oraz bilety na dzisiejszy wieczorny rejs na finał. Musicie dostać się na Etne parami, ale po zdjęciu kajdanek możecie działac indywidualnie. Statek automatycznie odpłynie po tym jak na pokładzie będą 3 osoby! Natomiast dla naszego loosera czekają wieczne wakacje.. Właśnie tutaj. ^_^ Charles: Yoł, i to wszystko? :D Chris: Wydaje się proste, co nie? Daniel: Chyba dostaniemy jakieś mapy? Chris: Cóż.. Resztki naszego budżetu poszły na finał, więc będzecie musieli zadowolić się instynktem. '' Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki